


【中國語注意】開往春天的列車

by Kettle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Change, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kettle/pseuds/Kettle
Summary: *中國語注意*Write in ChineseR18G可能有OOC大大的有CP：Noctis X Ardyn，背景設定是12章宰相和Prompto交換身體以後的情景，由於想開kismesis的車於是會有一些流血和受傷的描寫，可能會引起不適人物視角變換頻繁，希望我寫清楚了2333 如有問題請留言如果能接受，請繼續





	

他從來沒有見過這樣的情景，金髮的青年望著眼前無比壯觀的情景，一堵無法想像的巨大雲牆將世界分為了兩半。“這景色真是棒極了！嘿！我得趕快把他拍下來！“他興奮的拿出一直不離身的相機，哢嚓哢嚓不停地按著快門鍵，“Noct估計也從未見過這種景象吧，等回去給他看看，說不定下次畢普的雜誌就可以用這幾張照片做封面了。“金髮的青年隊對自己的拍照技術頗為自信，他打量著眼前的景象，轉了個角度，準備再來幾張——時間突然靜止了，仿佛有誰在背後輕輕的拍了下他的肩膀，緊接著腦子裡傳來嗡的一聲，金髮青年感到眼前一黑……

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

哐鏜哐鏜，列車內迴響著車輪碾過鐵軌的獨特聲響。

黑髮的青年表情陰沉的坐在座位上，他不斷地回憶著這幾天發生的事情，一切都太突然，他本來以為這是一場感動的再會，沒想到卻變成了訣別，虛脫無力的他只能躺在那裡，看著Luna被那個一臉輕浮的男人殺死，在他從昏迷中醒來，映入眼簾的是Ignis臉上巨大的傷疤和他已雙目失明的事實。“該死！到底還發生了些什麼！“縱使他詢問夥伴，也不能得到更多資訊，畢竟他們也在那場激戰中耗盡所有力氣而昏迷。黑髮青年將手伸進兜裡，握住那枚Luna用生命託付給他的戒指。自從他拿到光耀之戒之後，每一次試圖將戒指戴到手上，他便能感到頭部一陣陣刺痛，這感覺讓他心神不寧，不僅如此，他還要面對Gladio的怒氣，也許那位王盾認為他應該儘快走出Luna死亡的陰影，承擔起自己作為王的責任……

“該死！“他狠狠地咒駡道，“該死的Ardyn！可惡！要不是因為他！Luna就不會死！Ignis也不會失明了！“青年的聲音有些微微的顫抖，胸口也不停地起伏著，“等到了帝國，我一定要把他揪出來，狠狠的打到他站不起來，讓他為自己所做的一切付出代價！“

平息了一下怒氣以後，青年轉頭看向窗外，眼中所見的是他從未見過的情景，巨大的雲牆將世界分割成了兩半，從這頭向前看也看不透雲牆，滿目所見只有無邊無際的雲海，列車在穿過雲牆時的速度也慢了下來，一切仿佛突然靜止了——不，不是仿佛，而是確實靜止了，剛剛還在吵鬧的孩童和感歎著美景的大人們全部維持著他們見到雲牆時候的姿勢，一切聲音都消失了，車廂裡只剩下死一般的寂靜。

“發生了什麼？“一股極其不妙的感覺從青年的心底升起，他站了起來，打算到列車前方的引擎室看看，順利的話他應該能和他的幾位夥伴碰面，然後大家一起研究解決方案。

就在這時，他看見了站在車廂門口的那個人，那身華麗繁複的服裝，那頭有點亂蓬蓬的紅色頭髮，還有那副刻印在他腦海中的輕浮笑容，對方正帶著一臉無辜的笑容看著他，微微張開的嘴好像要對他訴說什麼。

“你丫的—-—！“無法抑制心中的怒氣，黑髮青年掄起拳頭就沖了上去。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他睜開眼睛，光線有點朦朧，看周圍稍微有點模糊，不過眨了一下眼睛感覺好多了，身體上傳來一點沉重的感覺，他模模糊糊的覺得不對，剛剛他好像並不是站在這裡，他剛剛是在幹嘛來著？對了，拍照，他拍了很棒的照片要拿給Noct看，那個他想分享照片的人就站在離他幾米開外的地方，他露出一個微笑，看到著那個他無比熟悉的人抬起了頭也看向他，然而他從對方的臉上並沒有看到熟悉的表情，那雙雖然看起來有點冷淡但是卻包含著溫柔的眼睛如今正飽含著怒氣的瞪向他，他還來不及張口對方的拳頭就到了眼前，帶著一股仿佛要打爛他臉的怒氣，他只能先轉身堪堪避過這一拳，然後轉身向後避去。

“喂，怎麼了呀Noct？“他有點驚慌的喊了出來，為什麼Noct看起來如此憤怒的…….對著他？

很顯然，他微弱的呼喚並沒有讓對方的怒氣平息，反而讓對方更加的生氣了起來，一拳落空的Noct絲毫沒有猶豫的沖著他揮下了第二拳，為了躲避這一拳他不得不拉開身後的車廂門，轉頭逃了出去。

他不停的向前奔跑著，腦子裡都是疑問，Noct這是怎麼了，是我做了什麼讓他生氣的事情麼？還是我說了什麼讓他生氣的話？難道是因為他和Gladio吵架所以想拿我發洩怒氣？不Noct不是這樣的人他不會這麼做的。他隱隱約約的覺得有哪裡不對卻又說不出來，混亂的思維帶的他的腳步也有些踉踉蹌蹌的，身後追趕的腳步聲也越來越近。這樣不行，如果這樣被追上那他一定會被Noct打的很慘，得先讓Noct平靜下來，然後仔細的問問他到底發生了什麼才讓他如此憤怒，他需要一個緩衝。

他思索著怎樣才能有一個空間好讓他和Noct單獨談談，對了，臥鋪車廂，正好他右手邊有2間臥鋪房門開著，他只要假裝進了前面那間（實際上是進了後面那間），等到Noct追進去以後再從後面進去就可以了，這樣萬一打起來，也不會傷到外面無辜的乘客了。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

憤怒的情緒充斥著他的頭腦，他的腦袋隱隱作痛，像要爆炸一般，黑髮青年無暇顧及紅發男人有些不對的舉動，他居然不是用他那一貫輕浮的表情向他挑釁而是轉身逃開，這裡面一定有問題，說不定是什麼更大的陷阱。頭腦發熱的Noct完全無法思考這些，他只知道，他的仇人，Ardyn，剛剛出現在了他的面前，不用他跑去帝國專門去找他他就送上門來了，他怎能錯失這次機會，追上他，狠狠的揍他，將那些痛苦和悲傷全數奉還，用100倍數痛苦的方式，他要讓他無法再從他身邊逃開，他要讓他那張臉再也做不出輕浮的表情。這樣想著的Noct不斷加快著速度，眼看自己離那個紅發的身影越來越近。

“可惡——“

對方果然很擅長玩你追我趕的遊戲，在還有幾步就要捉到的時候紅發男子突然一個轉身沖進了旁邊的臥鋪房間。甩起的圍巾劃了一個優美的弧線消失在Noct眼前。

“不會讓你逃走的，這次一定！“黑髮青年三步並作兩步沖上前去，唰的一聲拉開了臥鋪房間的門，然而房間裡空空蕩蕩的誰也沒有，很明顯，這是一間不可能藏人的房間，那個人不在這裡。

“又被耍了！“Noct胸中的怒火再一次熊熊燃燒起來，這個傢伙到底要怎樣玩弄他才會滿足，他到底是為什麼要對他做這些事。

不管為什麼，當下之急，是先追到他。

 

躲進了相鄰的臥鋪房間不久後，Noct就追了過來，拉開房門時發出了一聲巨大是響聲，隨之歸於平靜，“跑了這麼久，他該稍微冷靜下來一點了吧，我去試試問問他吧。或者他會對我剛才的行為感到更憤怒？“Prompto深呼吸了一下，拉開臥鋪房門，站在Noct背後，發出一聲略顯得有點害怕的詢問：“Noct？“

眼前的人猛地一轉身，藍色的眼睛直勾勾的盯著他，接著便是毫不猶豫的，黑髮青年從手中召喚出來了自己慣用的那把單手劍，劈頭蓋臉的就向他劈了過來。

“喂喂！這樣很危險的啊！“果然還是不行，Noct看起來更生氣了，Prompto能感受到那一劍所伴隨的毫不留情的恨意，他只能選擇繼續逃開。這樣不行，現在的他和Noct仿佛在列車中進行著一場狩獵，而他是那只獵物，如果被捉到，後果將不堪設想。

他只能邁開腳步，不斷向前跑，他也從未想到，自己會有如此想要從Noct身邊逃離的一天。

希望這樣的情形不要持續太久。

希望Noct能趕快恢復冷靜。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

又一次讓他逃掉了。

Noct憤恨的想到，過度的憤怒和仇恨反倒讓他的頭腦進入了一種微妙的冷靜狀態，在這趟靜止的列車中，他一定能捉到他的獵物，他能感覺到對方的腳步已經慢了下來，體力應該已經不夠了，只要再幾步…….

Noct再一次猛拉開車廂門，他的獵物已近在眼前，紅發的男子站在2節車廂中間的部分，右手扶著牆，疲憊不堪的喘著粗氣。

就是現在！

毫不猶豫的，Noct一個箭步沖上前去，用胳膊將紅發男子死死地頂在了車廂牆壁上。

這次你別想跑掉了。

“等等，Noct？到底發生了什麼？”被壓在牆上的紅發男人發出一聲略顯虛弱的詢問，他伸出左手抓住Noct抵住他脖頸的手臂，因為氣管受到壓迫，他的話語並不是很流暢。

又是這種輕浮的語氣，發生了什麼？他居然好意思問自己？“你少給我裝傻！這一切都是你的錯！”黑髮男子嘶吼著喊到。

“我真的不知道啊，我的錯是指——唔……”紅發男子掙扎著想拉開Noct的手臂，但是無法使出足夠的力氣，那只壓迫住他氣管的手臂讓他覺得喘不過來氣，他努力扯起嘴角，想給對方一個看起來是示弱的友好微笑，不管Noct將要怎麼對他，他希望在他受到“懲罰”之前，對方能把他放下來，讓他為自己說幾句辯解的話語。

然而他示弱的笑容在對方眼裡看來無疑又是一次輕浮的挑釁，黑髮青年忽視掉對方黑色眼眸中一閃而過的害怕，在紅發男人掙扎著將辯解的話語說出來之前，Noct用自己空著的左手，狠狠的揮向了對方的腹部。重重的一拳成功的制止了對方想要說話的行為，紅發的男子緊皺著眉頭，張著嘴，發出斷斷續續的喘氣聲。

這一拳，是對你玩弄我的回報。不等紅發男人緩過來，Noct便鬆開了壓著對方氣管的右胳膊，緊接著，將右手伸過對方的後腦勺，拽住他那頭略顯蓬亂的紅發，狠狠的向地面壓了下去，隨著一聲巨響，紅發男人便面朝地的被摜在了地上，他的臉部被粗糙的列車地面摩擦著，黑髮青年順勢以一種居高臨下的姿勢騎在他身上。

「好痛！」無法發出呻吟，地上的男人只能從嘴裡吐出粗重的喘氣聲。

這還不夠！比起我所愛的人們所受到的傷害，這點傷痛算什麼，我說過，我要百十倍的反回去！黑髮青年張開手掌，隨著一道藍色的光，他手裡出現了一把短刀，他記得很清楚，當時在歐爾提榭，這個男人就是拿著這樣的一把短刀，一臉嘲諷的看著他，譏笑道，“怎麼了王子，快點趕過來啊。”一邊在他面前將短刀狠狠的捅進了Luna的身體的。

“這一刀，是我替Luna還你的！”Noct雙手握住刀柄，將短刀狠狠的插入了身下男人的身體中，鋒利的刀尖刺破衣服，刺穿皮膚，紮進肉裡的感覺從刀身上清晰的傳了過來。你在殺害Luna的時候，是不是也因為這種感覺而感到興奮呢？黑髮青年的身體微微的顫抖了起來，發洩憤怒的快意讓他的精神變得無比亢奮。

刀尖刺穿紅發男人身體的時候，他的身體劇烈的扭動了起來，他張開嘴，想掙扎著發出求救的喊聲。「停下！求你了！Noct！」然而從他口中發出的只有粗重的喘氣聲，他驚恐的發現自己發不出任何聲音。刀刃摩擦著他的骨肉，在他的體內慢慢加深，劇烈的刺痛讓他的面容扭曲，他從來沒有感到如此慌亂和害怕過，他掙扎著用自己僅存的力氣，想要抽出被黑髮青年壓在身下的雙手，他要逃離這個地方，疼痛讓他無法思考，他不明白Noct怎麼了，Luna的身上曾經發生了什麼，為什麼他要承受這一刀的痛苦。

『哦呀，下手還真是毫不留情呢，呵呵。』

Noct用膝蓋死死的抵住紅發男人掙扎的雙臂，這只是開頭，還有Ignis的仇，他的眼睛，讓他變得再也看不到罪魁禍首正是眼前這個叫Ardyn的男人！Noct俯下身，用手按住紅發男人不停晃動的腦袋，讓他的左臉朝上，左手掌心藍光彙聚，又一把短劍出現在了Noct的手中。

無視手下男人投來的乞求的眼神，黑髮青年的心中現在只有復仇的想法，對方似乎也意識到了他要做什麼，掙扎的更加厲害了起來。“在我完成對你的復仇之前，你跑不掉的。”Noct左手的短刀慢慢的逼近男人的左臉，然後————

比剛才更加鑽心蝕骨的痛擊穿了地上的男人，左眼傳來的痛苦讓他連喘息都做不到，他的手條件反射的抽搐了起來，身體也不停的顫抖著，巨大的痛苦讓他的大腦完全停止了思考。“嗚……嗚……”斷斷續續的呻吟聲從他口中傳出，然而這聲音是這樣的虛弱，完全無法傳達到對方耳中。

『嘖嘖，沒想到真能下得了手呢，可憐的Prompto小弟，現在在承受著怎樣的痛苦呢。』

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noct喘著氣的從紅發男人身上站起來，剛剛那一刀噴出了大量的血，粘稠的血濺了他一手，掌心中傳來血的黏膩感和溫熱感，他覺得有點煩躁，地上的男人已不再劇烈掙扎，只有不斷起伏的胸膛表示著他還活著。

明明應該算是報了仇，為什麼他的內心還是不滿足，還有什麼東西，需要發洩。

Noct再次俯下身，將地上的紅發男子翻過來，扯掉他圍在脖子上的圍巾，仔細的盯著對方的臉，血液從眼部流出，順著臉頰，慢慢的向男子的脖子流去，鮮豔的紅色讓Noct移不開眼。

嗡——的一聲，Noct的腦中仿佛有一根緊繃的弦被扯斷了。

他知道自己還想要做什麼了。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他劇烈的喘息著，疼痛一波波的襲來，在他全身的神經遊走，汗水濡濕了他的頭髮，汗滴糅合著血液，從他的臉上流下去，他掙扎著睜開還能看見的右眼，視野中一片模糊，有個黑色的影子漸漸的逼近他，「N…o…c…t…?」他蠕動嘴唇想要呼喚那個人的名字，如果他還有力氣，他想伸出手，去觸碰那個人的臉，然而意識漸漸遠離了他。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

黑髮的青年蹲下身，動作粗魯而急切的扯掉了紅發男子的褲子，展現在他面前的是一雙肌肉結實的腿，然而並不像他曾認為的那樣，這雙腿上遍佈著大大小小的傷痕，顏色都已經暗沉，像是很久以前被人用荊條拷打過的痕跡，Noct伸出手，緩緩的撫摸過腿上的每一處傷痕，一股無法形容的興奮感直擊著他的大腦。他將手停在對方耷拉的雄性象徵前，它現在跟它的主人一樣萎靡不振，毫無生氣。

他恨這個人，Noct清楚的知道，但是現在，他卻無比想要上了他。

欲望來襲的時候不會給人思考的空間，它只是一味的嘶嚎著，呼喊著自己想要被宣洩的衝動。

Noct右手握住了對方的雄性象徵，動作略顯生澀的上下動了起來，他用另一隻手推開包裹住龜頭的包皮，用大拇指打著圈在龜頭頂部不斷摩擦，在他持續不斷的刺激下，被握住的陰莖漸漸的充血，慢慢的硬直立了起來，前段的鈴口中也滲出了透明的粘稠液體。

身下的人在這種刺激下，口中也發出了斷續的嗚咽聲，向著Noct的方向微微頂起了小腹。

Noct抽開一直在摩擦龜頭的左手，將對方的上衣慢慢的推了上去，右手依然不停的在上下移動著，如同他猜想的一樣，這個人的上身也遍佈著傷痕，一道長達約15cm的疤斜斜的拉過Ardyn的腹部，傷疤附近被Noct捅穿的傷口已經開始漸漸凝固，粘稠的血液順著傷疤慢慢的向下低落。

Noct感到喉嚨一陣發緊，男人腹部半凝固的暗紅血液加上深棕色的傷疤此時成為了一副有著異常魔力的景象，刺激著他大腦中掌管神經興奮的部分，這種興奮沿著他的脊椎神經一直向下，來到他的腹部，他感到自己的那玩意也漸漸的在蘇醒。

黑髮青年用空出來的左手盡最大可能撩起了對方的衣服，露出了胸前的乳頭，並不是那種粉嫩的顏色，但是這不重要，Noct抽手將紅發男子的身體移了移，讓其半靠在牆壁上，然後向對方的胸前靠了過去，然後用嘴含住了對方的乳頭，吸吮，啃咬，要舌尖反復的摩擦著乳尖。當然，他也沒冷落另一隻乳頭，空出來的左手反復揉搓著那只嬌嫩的乳頭，Noct用指甲不輕不重的摩擦著乳尖，用指尖在乳頭附近打轉，又或是用拇指和食指捏住乳頭，用指甲掐住那份柔軟。

就這樣，Noct維持著半跪在男人雙腿之間，右手不斷上下玩弄愛撫著紅發男人性器，嘴和左手愛撫著對方胸部敏感器官的姿勢，安靜的列車中充滿了包皮和陰莖頭摩擦時發出的噗嗤聲。

身體上受到的刺激將他的意識慢慢的拉了回來，身體上的痛感已經緩和了，雖然仍然有一些刺痛，但還在他的忍受範圍內，有一種奇怪的燥熱感逐漸壓過痛感，由小腹開始侵襲他全身，他覺得又冷又熱，皮膚直接與空氣接觸的寒冷，和那股蔓延全身的燥熱，他努力睜開眼睛，視線依然不夠清楚，他微微低下頭，看到一片黑色的頭髮緊緊的貼在他胸前。感覺漸漸復蘇，他感到自己的胸口傳來一陣又蘇又麻的感覺，好像有什麼東西在噬咬著他胸前的敏感，牙齒的摩擦刺激著他大腦中掌控感官興奮的神經，胸口傳來的感覺和腹部的感覺彙聚成一股奔流，沖進了他毫無防備的大腦，直奔他掌控快感的區域。

這一瞬間，他知道了自己身上正在發生什麼。那個他一直喜歡的人，正在為他們的交媾做著準備，但————

不是這樣的，不是在這裡，不是以這種方式。

「Noct，不要，不要在這裡。」

他的呼喚依然無法傳達給對方，從他口中傳出的只有愈發粗重的喘息聲。

身體永遠是最誠實的。

他的性器在對方的反復摩擦玩弄下已經接近頂峰，堅硬的陰莖在Noct手中不斷跳動著，想沖出那個禁錮著它的牢籠盡情釋放。黑髮的青年也感受到了他的急不可耐，於是更加的加快了手下的動作，像是故意逗弄他一樣，靈活的手指按住了想要傾訴一切的鈴口，卻又微微的來回摩擦著，他的唇齒也並沒有因為手上的動作而遲緩，越加用力的啃咬起了身下男子的乳頭，在上下的雙重刺激之下，紅發男子終於堅持不住，乖乖繳械，濃稠的乳白色液體自鈴口噴湧而出，沾滿了Noct的手掌，濃重的麝香味充滿了整個空間，紅發男子的身體因為快感的釋放而不斷顫抖，小腹肌肉也抽動了起來，本來已經開始結痂的傷口再次裂開，暗紅的血液從傷口處流了出來。

腦內一片空白。

經過一次宣洩，紅發男子堅挺的性器再次軟了下來，粘稠的乳白色液體沿著Noct的手指慢慢流了下來。如果此時有人從旁邊觀察著這一切的話，那麼這將會是一副非常色情的景象，紅發男人胸膛不斷起伏著，口中斷斷續續的吐出嗚咽聲，鮮血和精液的味道混合在了一起，彌漫在列車連接處這個不大的空間中。

『這可真是預料之外的情形呢，Noctis王子，你讓我感到了意想不到的樂趣呢~』

然而Noct並沒有打算就此收手，他的性器也在呼喚著他，想要得到快樂，他抬高了紅發男人腿，用沾滿了男人精液的手指伸向男人的後穴，有點緊，不好進入，他反復揉搓著穴口的肌肉，用精液潤濕它，使它顯得不那麼緊張，慢慢的，穴口的肌肉變得柔軟了，Noct迫不及待的伸進了一隻手指，反復抽插進出，異物進出的感覺讓身下的男人皺起了眉頭，嗚咽聲從口中溢出“唔……”腸液浸濕了Noct的手指，現在他能夠塞2根手指進去了，穴口也開始主動吞咽他的手指，雖然入口還不夠大，但是Noct已經等不住了。

黑髮青年用空閒的那只手褪下自己的褲子，脫下內褲的瞬間他的雄性象徵按耐不住的跳了出來，對於他這個年齡和體型的年輕人來說，他的性器並不算很大（如果跟Gladio相比的話），但也算是尺寸驚人了，粉色的龜頭正向外吐著透明的愛液，他一手扶住紅發男人的腿，盡可能的將紅發男人的腿壓向男人的胸膛，哪怕這個姿勢會讓對方腹部的傷口裂開的更厲害，一手扶住自己的性器，將其對準了男人因為擴展而變紅的穴口，然後用上身的力量將自己的性器強行壓進了對方的身體中。尚未被充分擴張的穴口緊緊的箍住了Noct的性器，這份強烈的衝擊讓他差點忍不住射出來。

他的意識再次被異物強行闖入體內的不適感喚回，這是一種不同於身體上傷口的痛，是一種糅合了奇妙快感的痛，他柔嫩的內壁被黑髮青年粗大性器不斷摩擦，對方的每一次進出都帶給他一種如同被利劍刮擦的痛感，但是很神奇的，他並不討厭這種感覺，他覺得自己，在渴望和呼喚著這種感覺，從穴口傳來的痛感漸漸變成了一股酥麻感，酥麻感沿著神經，經過他的小腹，順著他的脊柱，慢慢爬升進入他的大腦，刺激著他的興奮中樞，他想要更多，他想要對方更加的深入自己，觸碰到那個點，啊————他情不自禁的配合著對方的節奏扭動起了身體，「不是那裡，再左邊一點，Noct，啊——」

但是對方似乎想要故意跟他作對，他每次更加接近對方的身體的時候黑髮青年總會突然猛的將自己的性器抽出來，然後將龜頭頂住他的穴口，在穴口摩擦轉圈卻不進去，他急不可耐，Noct的灼熱離開他的身體讓他感到無比的空虛，不能出聲的他只能用自己的喘息和呻吟來表達自己的不滿和饑渴。

“唔…………啊…………啊啊…………嗯……嗯……”

因為受到欲望的強烈吞噬，淚水不自覺的從他那只完好的眼睛中流了出來，滑過他的面頰，滴落在他裸露的小腹上。

待他喘的急了，黑髮青年才慢慢的將粗大的性器對準對方饑渴的小穴，用一種不急不慢的速度向深處前行，插入一寸以後，黑髮青年便停了下來，他仔細的觀察著身下男人的表情，看到他被欲望吞噬而顯得狼狽的臉，一股莫名的快感從他心頭升起，這種表情不同於一直掛在這個男人臉上輕浮而諷刺的笑容，這個男人現在在他身下，呻吟喘息，乞求他給予自己更多，他甚至不自覺的抓緊了Noct扶在他腰上的手，指甲深深的插入Noct的手背中，紅發男人揚起頭，努力的將自己的身體更加的貼近Noct，他在用身體表達著“我想要，求求你快給我更多，快用你那強有力的灼熱捅穿我。”

Noct便也不再忍耐，他扶住紅發男人的腰，用力抽插了起來，每一次進出都是一次甜蜜的刺激，累積的快感不斷地傳達到了他的腦部，他能感到身下的男人和他同樣瘋狂，同樣的愛著這份感覺，在達到頂峰的那一瞬間，對這個叫Ardyn男人強烈的恨意和艸翻對方的巨大快感淹沒了他。

“唔啊啊啊————————！”

黑髮青年得到了釋放，他將自己濃稠的精液盡數射進了對方體內，被強烈興奮滿足的身體而不斷顫抖著。

大腦一片空白，眼前一片白茫茫的，仿佛什麼都沒有……

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

車廂頂上，紅發男人把玩著手裡的槍，一臉譏笑的看著目瞪口呆的王子，“你猜猜，我們是什麼時候交換的？”不等得到王子的回答，他便狂笑著離開，不用看他也知道，現在王子的臉上，一定充滿了悔恨和痛苦。

『王子啊，那個被你打到渾身是傷，在你身下喘息呻吟的，究竟是誰呢。』

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

金髮的青年掙扎著從地上爬起來，他剛剛從行駛的列車頂上掉了下來，那時他正直用槍指著他們的仇人，帝國的宰相Ardyn，他黑髮的同伴突然沖了出來，揮劍打開了他指著Ardyn的槍，重心失衡的他從車頂摔了下去，然後眼睜睜的看著列車離他越來越遠。

“喲，Prompto小弟，你沒事吧？”剛剛還在車頂的男人此刻出現在了他的面前，一臉微笑的跟他搭話，就好像他只是隨意路過這裡的友人一般。

“你什麼時候！？”Prompto大驚，他伸手想要掏槍，卻發現槍不在口袋裡，也無法用召喚的力量召喚出來。

“哦呀，你是在找這個麼？”紅發男人在他面前輕輕一揮手，一把精緻的槍出現在了他的手裡，紅發男人心情愉悅的拿著槍在Prompto面前晃了晃，露出一個輕浮的笑容，然後又迅速向後退了幾步。

“還給我！”Prompto向Ardyn追了過去。

“還給你？可以啊，不過呢，Prompto小弟，我來告訴你些有趣的事吧，你想不想知道剛剛時間靜止的時候你的王子做了些什麼？呵呵呵呵，那可是令我相當意外的有趣事情呢，想知道麼？你不是帶著相機嘛，看看裡面你就知道了。”

一股不好的預感略過Prompto的心頭。

“啊對了，我是不是應該告訴你，時間靜止的時候，我們兩個，交換了身體呢，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”紅發男人惡劣的伸出雙手，比劃了一個交換的姿勢。

「所以Noct才要追著我打……」Prompto驚恐的睜大了眼睛，那麼其餘的……巨大的錯愕震的他無法做出任何動作。

仿佛是在欣賞他的驚恐一般，紅發男人逼近了Prompto，他用握著槍的那只手輕輕的敲了一下Prompto的胸膛，湊近對方的耳朵，用低沉的聲音說到，“我想你一定很想知道，我是怎麼跟你交換身體的吧，那就來Zignatas要塞吧，你知道怎麼走，我保證，你會在裡面發現更多關於你的奧秘，呵呵呵呵。”

等Prompto回過神來，紅發男人已經消失了，他握住手中的槍，從現在開始，他必須一個人去往Zignatas要塞，揭開這一切的秘密……


End file.
